blue haired hebivore Hibari Kyouya drabble
by blackmoon192
Summary: courtney loves to annoy Hibari but hibari has many ways to get his revenge   *EDITED*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

character profile:

name: Courtney Demarco

age: 16

hair: intense black blue with white streaks

eyes: silver with blue specks

Authors note.

Sorry guys if this story isn't any good this is my first time actually writing up fanfiction so please rate and please be nice with your comments! XD

BANG!

"KYO-CHAN!"

Hibari looks up to send his ultimate death glare to the annoying herbivore, "herbivore, do you have a death wish?"

Courtney just smiled away totally unaffected by the glare and bought something out of her pocket.

"look at what I made Kyo-chan!" she said giggling.

"TA DA! Hibird puppet!" she cried putting on the puppet.

"..."

Courtney walked over to the prefect without fear of being tonfa'd, while Hibari watched with curiosity at blue haired girl.

She held out her hand above the prefects head and opens the puppets mouth...

"OM NOM NOM!"

"..."

"Hehe Hibird eating you hair Kyo-chan!"

WHAK!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hehe these drabbles are fun!

Disclaimer: i don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (though i wish i did XD) and Katy Perry's song.

Chapter 1 Katy Perry

"CAUSE YOUR HOT AND YOUR COLD, YOUR YES THEN YOUR NO!" Courtney sang (scream!) happily

"herbivore for disrupting the peace of Namori you will be bitten to death" Hibari smirked bring out his tonfas from the deep depths of the prefects jacket.

the blue haired girl just stared at the prefect

"... No"

Then proceed to sing again

"Herbivore" the prefect could feel his eye starting to twitch

A resounding thwack could be heard throughout namichuu with a loud moan of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for not updating for so long I've been busy with school (damn assignments!)

Blackmoon: hey Courtney do the disclaimer!

Courtney: why?

Blackmoon: Because I said so

Courtney: how bout no?

Blackmoon: Hibari get in here!

*Hibari walks in with an evil smirk on his face*

Blackmoon: Hibari, she has said no you know the drill

*Hibari lifts up tonfa's and starts walking toward Courtney*

Courtney: oh shit *runs away*

Hibari: …hnn

Courtney: BLACKMOON DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! *continues running*

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Something is missing. It's too quiet.

Hibari felt tense, very tense. The carnivore had not seen hid or hair of the blue haired girl or for the matter, his bird.

To Hibari it was a very bad thing that only led him to be insanely paranoid (not that he'd show it) or pissed off.

Why, you say?

Because something utterly, horrible will happen and it will somehow involve him.

So the disciplinary leader kept stalking the halls of namichuu, in search of Courtney.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Hehe Kyo-chan is going to love this!"

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!"

"You said it Hibird!"

Said blue haired girl with a yellow puff ball on her head, was holding a can of spray-paint in each hand and all around her were empty spray-paint cans all around her.

Courtney put on the last finishing touches on the wall, took a step back and let out a snicker which in turn transformed into a giggle that turned into a cackle.

Soon Courtney was rolling on the floor with what she had painted on the wall.

And what had she painted on wall outside of namichuu?

A huge Hibird with neko looking Hibari on top (**A/n: **chibi style!).

Yah, this idea was her best and worst idea ever. Her best because, well come on it's so cute! Her worst, because it was cute.

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!" chirped Hibird

"Ha ha ha, I know Hibird, I know! He he he! He's so cute! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Herbivore"

She immediately stopped laughing. She knew that voice and slowly turned around.

"….."

"….."

"Before you tonfa me, I got one thing to say!"

"….."

"It was worth it"

With that said, a tonfa swiftly made its way towards her head.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Read and Review PLEASE!


End file.
